star_trek_guardiansfandomcom-20200215-history
Jason Spalding
:"This isn't a First contact situation! This is them declaring war on us! Red alert!" "-Commander Jason Spalding, 2388 Jason Spalding was a Commander in Starfleet and was the first officer of the USS Guardian, NCC-1738-C. Jason was handpicked by Captain Adam Westland as the Guardian's XO during the ship's initial shakedown trials in 2387. Jason was also a firm backer of Westland when the Guardian was volunteered to join the 32nd Fleet to respond to the Ashieda Crisis in the Beta Quadrant. Despite the fact that almost all the other officers on the Guardian did not have any family members with them on board the ship, Jason chose to use special dispensation in order to have his daughter, Madison, with him. History Jason Alan Spalding was born on October 24, 2338 in Staemboat Springs, Colorado, Earth. As a child, Jason was fascinated history, especially the conflicts of Earth that had occured in the 20th and 21st centuries. While he came to believe that war and fighting were not the answers to solving problems, he did believe in standing true to principles and sticking up for the underdog. Jason enrolled in Starfleet Academy in 2355, initially choosing to work towards a career as a science officer. During combat training, his instructors noticed an inate talent for command within him and persuaded Jason to switch to the Command track. Graduating with honors in 2359, Jason was assigned to the USS Lexington as an Ensign in the Security Department. By 2368, Jason had attained the rank of Lieutenant Commander and was transfered to the newly comissioned USS Solstice as the Chief of Security. While on board the Solstice, Jason met Adam Westland and his future wife, Jeanie Garrettson. Jason and Adam became very good friends, especially after a few hair-raising away missions. Jeanie and Jason were married in 2371 in a wedding aboard the Solstice officiated by Westland. The couple transfered to the Akira-class cruiser, the USS Geronimo, where Jason became Second Officer and Jeanie headed up the Science Department. In 2373, the Geronimo was assigned to fleets operating in the front during the Dominion War. Shortly after the start of the war, Jeanie gave birth to the couple's daughter, Madison. One year later, Jeanie would be killed along with most of the other crew when the Geronimo was destroyed during the First Battle of Chin'toka. Jason would have died too if not for the Geronimo's Captain dragging him into an escape pod. Jason returned to Earth and stayed with his parents, who were helping raise Madison at the time. Taking a leave of absense, Jason contemplated leaving Starfleet to focus on raising Madison. Westland visited Jason and Maddie while on leave, which happened to correspond with the Breen attack on Starfleet Headquarters. Both Adam and Jason responded to San Francisco to help with clean-up and rescue operations. During this time, Jason decided to remain with Starfleet. Post Dominion War Jason was offered a position as a Tactical Instructor at Starfleet Academy following the end of the Dominion War. Jason accepted the postion and became an instructor for several years. In 2377, Jason helped develop the updated academy program for the Rapid Response Team training and the flight training for the Valkyrie-class fighters. Jason then headed up the combat flight training course until 2380. Promoted to Commander, Jason took an assignment on Starbase 123 to help curb piracy in the area and patrol along the Romulan border following Shinzon's Coup on Romulus. In 2381, Jason led two squadrons of Valkyrie fighters against the Borg, during the Borg's invasion of the Alpha and Beta Quadrants. Jason returned to Earth in 2382 to assist in the development of the upgraded Starfleet starfighters, the Gryphon-class. After the Gryphons went into production, Jason began working on training curriculum for the new fighters for Starfleet Academy. In 2387, Jason was asked by then promoted Captain Adam Westland to join him as Westland's First officer on the newly comissioned USS Guardian. Jason agreed and transfered to the Guardian for her shakedown cruise. RPG Stats (forthcoming) Category:Characters Category:Non-player Characters Category:Starfleet Personnel